SPC45
is the 45th of the season Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 386th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The Cures struggle to fight against Noise in Major Land and a battle to see who Seals who first goes underway. Summary The girls find out that nothing has changed since defeating the Negatone. Everyone remains as still as statues and they change out of Cure form. There is no music to return the people to the way they were, and they are unable to hear anything other than themselves. With this in mind, they head into Minor Land. As this is going on, Aphrodite worries over Mephisto and has him stay next to her. All they can do is watch as Noise invades Minor Land and scare everyone, turning them to stones, along with the tower where Aphrodite remains. She hasn't changed however, and Noise finds himself growing tired. He finds Aphrodite and tries to destroy the location, but she uses her harp to fight against him until the Cures arrive; surprising both Noise and Falsetto. As the girls arrive with the Healing Chest and Otokichi, Noise comments on this. Crescendo Tone explains to the girls that a long time ago, Otokichi was a young fighter who sealed her within the Healing Chest, deep in the forest to keep Noise from getting her. Mephisto had been angry and traveled into the forest, which allowed Noise to control him. Angered again, Muse attempts to attack him but this does nothing. Noise kicks her back, which angers Beat but with the same result. She attempts th speak to Falsetto but as he is being controlled by Noise, her desperate pleas go unanswered. She is kicked back aside- just when he is shown to waver for a second. The Cures are tired of fighting but they know they have no choice. They try to use Music Rondo but it had no effect on Noise- leaving them in a bad situation. As he attempts to kill the Cures, Otokichi arrives with a giant rock. The girls attempt to use Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo with his aid, knowing what he wanted them to do; but Noise quickly grabs Otokichi to put a stop to their plan. Seeing her grandfather in such pain as he is sucked into a void, Muse watches as Noise sucks Otokichi within it in an attempt to seal him. Otokichi knows he will be dying, and seeing this causes everyone to get angry as Muse falls back while trying to reach him. Noise grabs the Healing Chest but the girls are able to gain their powers back, allowing them to perform Passionato Harmony. With their powers restored the girls attempt to fight Noise when he summons black energy and throws it at them. They refuse to quit, and gather energy and power until the black energy formed by him explodes into nothing. Noise falls until he sees the Crescendo Tone, and he traps her, sealing her the same way as he did Otokichi to leave the cures without weapons, power, and hope. Major Events *Noise reveals himself more powerful than when Otokichi defeated it due to the notes from the Legendary Score. *Otokichi and Crescendo Tone are sealed by Noise's powers. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy (end card) Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Noise *Falsetto Secondary Characters *Shirabe Otokichi *Aphrodite *Mephisto Gallery Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes